The invention relates to a manually operated implement, in particular, a cut-off machine or similar device.
A power saw with a fan wheel cover in which air is taken in through a grill is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,837. In order to allow the emergency intake of air if the grill is covered, channels are provided beneath the grill which extends as far as a rear wall of the fan wheel cover. Since the channels run between the grill and an air guide wall, the manufacture of the fan wheel cover using an injection molding process requires costly sliders.